A typical exhaust turbine includes a turbine wheel positioned in a turbine housing. To extract energy from exhaust, the turbine housing directs exhaust to the turbine wheel, which in turn causes the turbine wheel to rotate. However, interactions between exhaust, the housing and the wheel also generate undesirable noise. For example, interactions between turbine wheel blades and exhaust are known to generate undesirable noise having frequencies, for example, greater than approximately 5,000 Hz. Sometimes this high frequency noise is referred to as vane pass or blade pass noise, which typically depends on rotational speed, which may vary, and number of blades on a turbine wheel, which is constant. Thus, such noise may have a characteristic frequency (e.g., blade pass frequency) that varies with respect to rotational speed. Because turbine noise stems from interaction with a gas, it inherently has a significant “air borne” component which can be quickly transmitted via an exhaust system. Consequently, a need exists for methods, devices and/or systems to reduce high frequency turbine noise, especially before such noise travels to other environments or transfers to surrounding structures. Methods, devices and/or systems capable of reducing such noise are described below.